


Offering Assistance

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Susan Bones' first day of classes at Hogwarts is off to a poor start. Ernie Macmillan's was going rather well, until he attempted to help her.





	Offering Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written as a birthday fic for Ceirdwenfc

_Really, how was one expected to make it to class on time?_ The staircases kept changing. The corridors all looked the same. A sixth year Slytherin had knocked her down… twice. And, Susan was fairly certain Professor Snape was going to be less than forgiving if she was late to Potions Class.

The tears were threatening, and if she let loose now, Susan just might not stop crying until Christmas holidays. It was safe to say that her first day of classes was going less than well… much less.

"It can't be as bad as all that, can it?" The voice was pompous, the diction precise and the boy speaking annoying.

That was the final straw. The tether on Susan's patience snapped. "It certainly is as bad as all that!" she said, stomping down hard on his foot.

Mr. Precise-perfection let loose a howl that would have put a werewolf to shame.

"What did you do that for?" he howled, as he hopped on one foot. "I was only trying to help."

It was only then that Susan noticed the yellow and black tie they'd all been given the previous evening after the Sorting Ceremony and that his robe lacked a patch just as hers did. She surmised he must be a Hufflepuff first year, just as she was. Last night had been such a whirlwind of activity, it really was no wonder that she hadn't noticed him among the others.

Perhaps, he could be of some help to her.

He cradled his foot appearing to be checking it for damage, and she walked closer to him. "Would you happen to be going to the Potions Lab?"

He scowled in response. "In polite society, we ask for directions without stomping on people's feet."

She felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Well really, you shouldn't be so annoying when you offer to help someone," Susan said with a huff.

"So now you're critiquing the way I choose to offer my assistance?" Ernie asked incredulously.

"Perhaps we've gotten off to bad start," Susan said.

"You think?"

"Susan Bones," she said holding out her hand in greeting.

"Ernie Macmillan." He looked down at her extended hand. "You'll forgive me if I don't reciprocate," he said, limping down the corridor. "But, I rather prefer to keep my hand in working order. It helps to have fingers that move when attempting to hold a quill."

"Fair enough," she said, following him down several flights of stairs to the Dungeons where their Potions Class was already well underway.

They opened the door quietly and attempted to sneak inside. They were, of course, unsuccessful, earning them both a detention. Ernie glared at Susan.

Ernie Macmillan's attempt to assist her had earned him an injured foot, a wounded pride and a detention on their first day of class.

From the manner in which he was glaring at her, Susan decided this might be a good time to brush up on her people skills.

~Fin.~


End file.
